


When Tooru Doesn't Understand

by ShrimpyChan



Series: Kuya Hajime [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Filipino words and Phrases, Half-Filipino Iwaizumi Hajime, Kuya Tooru, M/M, Tagalog, kuya hajime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 06:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6942649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShrimpyChan/pseuds/ShrimpyChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the title is the summary lol</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Tooru Doesn't Understand

**Author's Note:**

> HI ITS BEEN A WHILE!!!!!!! HOPE YOU GUYS WOULD LIKE THIS ONE TOO!!! IT JUST SHOWS A BIT MORE ABOUT FILIPINO MANNERISMS =))))))

Tooru just realized Hajime’s strange mannerism. He never really noticed its constant occurrence, but Hajime’s been doing it as far as he could remember.

 

+++++

 

“Oi, somebody called your phone earlier and I answered it,” Hajime said as he scanned through an online article with Tooru’s phone.

 

“Oh? Who was it?” Tooru asked as he was changing out of his sweaty shirt.

 

There was a long pause. Hajime had his full attention on the phone.

 

“Hajime?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Who was it?”

 

“Oh… Uhm… It was _ano_ …” Hajime mumbled softly as he read through the article.

 

“What?” Tooru asked, confused.

 

“It was _ano_ …”

 

“Huh?” Tooru asked, his face scrunching up to a gentle scowl because he really can’t understand what Hajime was trying to say.

 

“ _Si ano, tumawag, Sabi niya ano daw…”_

 

Tooru just stared at Hajime for a while and sighed. He wasn’t getting Hajime’s attention anytime soon. He’ll just ask him again later.

 

+++++

 

They were having lunch when Tooru noticed Hajime was getting pale.

 

“Hajime, are you okay?” Tooru asked as he nudged Hajime by his arm.

 

“Y-Yeah, I’m fine…” Hajime murmured as he wiped his forehead with the sleeve of his uniform.

 

“Are you sure? You’re sweating profusely. Do you want me to take you to the infirmary?” Tooru scooted closer and wiped the sweat that was rolling down on the side of Hajime’s face.

 

Hajime bent over a little while clutching his stomach, his knuckles almost turning white.

 

“Hajime, you feel cold and you’re sweating so much! Come on, I’m taking you to the infir—“

 

“ _Tangina!_ ” Hajime hissed. He grabbed all the tissues that were on their table before standing up, his shoulder almost hitting Tooru’s chin.

 

“Where are you going, Hajime?!” Tooru asked as he tried to grab hold of Hajime but failed.

 

“ _Naa-ano ako, tangina! D’yan ka lang!”_ Hajime screeched before dashing out of the cafeteria.

 

Tooru was left confused. He was about to run after Hajime when he suddenly smelled a foul odor coming from the spot where Hajime sat a moment ago. Realization started flooding Tooru. He covered both his nose and mouth with his hand.

 

“ _Ang baho…”_

 

+++++

 

They were at Hajime’s place again. Tooru was sprawled across the floor while reading a sports magazine.

 

“Pfft. Why is Ushiwaka still in this issue when Shiratorizawa lost to Karasuno?”

 

“So you’d rather see Karasuno in the magazine?” Hajime asked as he lifted small weights while lying down on the bed.

 

“No. I think it’ll piss me off even more if I see Tobio-chan in here too,” Tooru said with a scoff.

 

“Then what’s your problem?”

 

“I would have liked it if both of them lost, to be honest.”

 

“You’re such an asshole, you know that?”

 

“Well…” Tooru looked up from his magazine to lock his gaze with Hajime’s, his lips turning into a smirk. “I am what I eat, after all,” Tooru said with a wink.

 

Hajime glared the instant the words came out of Tooru’s mouth. Tooru just laughed because he could see Hajime was blushing.

 

“ _Tangina mo,_ ” Hajime hissed before rolling his eyes, his focus returning to lifting the weights.

 

Tooru just chucked and shrugged. “I love you too.”

 

A few quiet minutes have passed when Hajime suddenly spoke again.

 

“Tooru, could you get me the…” Hajime said as he sprawled his his limbs across the mattress.

 

“What?” Tooru looked up to see what Hajime needed.

 

“The _ano_ …” Hajime pointed at the general direction behind Tooru. Tooru turned around and glanced behind him. He was trying to look for anything that Hajime might need but he couldn’t see anything.

 

“The what?” Tooru asked again, his eyebrow now raised to a perfect arch.

 

“ _Yung ano!_ ” Hajime sat up and randomly flailed his arm at Tooru.

 

“The _what?!_ ” Tooru asked exasperatedly.

 

“ _Yung ano nga! Yun oh! Yung ano!”_ Hajime hissed as he stared down at Tooru, his mouth forming a frustrated frown.

 

“ _Ano?!_ You always do this! You’re always _ano, ano, ano!_ You’re not making any sense! You refer to people as _ano!_ You also refer to things as _ano!_ You even refer to places and feelings with _ano_! What the hell does that even mean? I can’t understand you if you’re always saying _ano_!” Tooru yelled, his unknown frustration with Hajime getting the better of him.

 

Hajime just looked at Tooru for a moment, his mouth gaping like a fish out of water. He closed his mouth after a few seconds and pursed his lips into a thin line. He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, a slight blush adorning his cheeks. He looked at Tooru again who was still glaring at him, his nose flaring in annoyance. He was so used to yelling at Tooru yet he never got used to Tooru yelling at him. It rarely happened that when it does, Hajime gets a bit scared.

 

“I just... I just wanted you to hand me over the towel right there…” Hajime mumbled as he shyly pointed at the cloth that was hinging on the chair behind Tooru.

 

Tooru’s expression immediately softened. He turned around and saw the towel. He stood up and reached for the cloth. He walked back towards the bed and sat himself on Hajime’s lap. He gently wiped Hajime’s neck with the towel before peppering soft kisses on Hajime’s forehead. Hajime wrapped his arms around Tooru’s waist and pulled him closer. He closed his eyes as he savored every kiss that landed on his skin.

 

“Sorry, Tooru… I just got used to being immediately understood when I say it. I keep forgetting that it’s a Filipino thing…” Hajime mumbled, his grip tightening around Tooru.

 

“No, no, Hajime… You don’t have to say sorry. I’m the one who’s sorry for blowing off on you like that. And I will work even harder in learning everything I need to know about your language and culture so we wouldn’t have this kind of problem again,” Tooru said as he cupped Hajime’s cheeks with his hands. He looked deep into Hajime’s eyes before leaning closer and sealing their lips in a kiss.

 

“But—“ Hajime tried to explain further, but Tooru stopped him by pushing his tongue past Hajime’s lips.

 

“Stop apologizing, Hajime-chan. Just kiss me,” Tooru mumbled in between the kiss.

 

Hajime just smiled and hummed in response. He gave Tooru’s lower lip a light suck before lying back down on the mattress, pulling Tooru on top of him, his hands already traveling south, his palms groping Tooru’s ass.

**Author's Note:**

> and they had sex loljk 
> 
> *ano literally means "what" but when you use it just like how hajime showed in the fic, it becomes somewhat an expression when you're pertaining to something vague. filipinos usually use "ano" instead whenever they forget the name of a person, place, thing, or even when they cant describe how theyre feeling. e.g. "get me the ano" means "get me that thing"  
> idk man we filipinos have weird expressions. there are just some things that we can't translate directly because it'll be just out of context and it wouldnt make any sense  
> **"si ano tumawag, sabi niya ano daw" - "this person called and they said something..." (hajime wasnt paying attention and he actually forgot the name of the person and what theu said)  
> ***"tangina" - curse word. the closest interpretation would be son of a bitch  
> ****"naa-ano ako, dyan ka lang" - "dyan ka lang" means stay there. hajime was feeling uncomfrtable and uneasy bc he needed to poop lol  
> *****"ang baho" - it stinks
> 
>  
> 
> thank you for reading!!! <3 kudos and comments are very appreciated! <3


End file.
